


Two Types of Kisses

by stumblestiltskin



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblestiltskin/pseuds/stumblestiltskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss greatly differed to their last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Types of Kisses

The first time they kissed was vastly different to their last.

 

Their first kiss took place after their second date, when Jun took Nino out to see the newest superhero movie. It was tantalizing, the way Jun’s lips shyly touched Nino’s, the way Nino’s hand came up to caress Jun’s cheek, silently telling him that he was more than OK with this, for Jun to take their kiss further.

And so he did.

They separated after what seemed like hours, their breathing synced as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Nino pressed his forehead to Jun’s as he whispered a small _‘I love you’_ , to which Jun responded with his own _‘I love you, too’_ and closed the space between them.

 

Their last kiss took place several years after their first. It was filled with sorrow, as Nino leaned down to kiss Jun’s unmoving lips.

The steady beep of the machine rang shrilly throughout the hospital room as several doctors and nurses ran into the room, causing Nino to break his final kiss. He reached for Jun’s still warm cheek, caressing it softly, wishing that one more time Jun would gaze into his eyes, yet knowing that it was impossible.

A single tear rolled down Nino’s cheek as he reached for Jun’s limp hand, grasping it tightly as the doctors tried pushing him aside to try and revive Jun.

But Nino knew there was no hope.

He brought Jun’s hand up slowly to his lips, and whispered _‘I love you’_ , as his eyes filled with tears and he broke down, knowing that he would never hear a reply.

 

The first time they kissed was vastly different to their last.


End file.
